Mirroring
by Aperion
Summary: The fulfillment of the great prophecy is at hand. The end is near
1. pre

This is my first fic in a while. Just to save time writing this over and over again so I now say that I don't own anything thing in this fic apart from the original characters I created. So please don't sue me because you would lose no joke.  
  
This fic is set two mounths after the megaman BN3 game. If you have anything to say about it please say it, even flames are excepted if they are well grounded. I hope that you enjoy and don't die from boredom.  
  
Yours truly, Dragon-Knight 


	2. The Resurrection

**Megaman Battle Network- The Resurrection**

_**By Dragon-Knight**_

The year is 20xx, and mankind continues to advance. The old days of computers and the network that connected them have died. Only to be replaced with the greatest breakthrough in computer technology in history. Almost every electronic device on the planet is connected to the 'The Cyber Net'. The net surpasses it's predecessor in every way. The virtual technology used to generate the net gives people the ability to actually 'see' the computer world. However this has brought one major downside, civilization and all humanity have become dependant on computers and the services they provide. As such many people have tried to take advantage of this and use to their own will. One such man was Dr. Willy, leader of the terrorist group WWW, world three.

I now bring you forward to the point were one story ends and ours begins.

The battle with Alpha has ended and the threat to the world has ebbed. Once again the terrorist group know as world three had risen up from it's former ashes to destroy the world, led by their homicidal leader Willy and armed with Alpha construct they had come close. But a young teenager and his navi had destroyed the World Three for the second time. They were Lan and Megaman. They were legends among the net-battlers; they were the ones who had defeated the Life virus and the multibug organisium. They had even gone against the legendary Navi Bass and lived to tell about it. However Bass had not been deleted, he had survived, badly damaged but still alive.

All he could see was darkness. It was like thick velvet curtain blanketing everything, without light or depth; even with all of his legendary strength he was powerless against the might of this 'alpha'.

He began to struggle against the red mass that was his captor. He was running out of power and was beginning to run out of hope. His mind began to wander, why he had been beaten a naive little navi and his pathetic human partner. He was the greatest navi ever created but still he had lost to that blue navi. He had earned his power though years of hard torture, he had fought for it tooth and nail, but he lost to that blue navi. As his thoughts continue to roll though his mind, he felt a slight twitch at the back of his being. The twitch then struck him like a blast lightning. It was like a small trickle of power forming in the back of his skull. It didn't take him long to figure out what it was. It was the power he had absorbed from the guardian program, the very program that had led him here to this cursed tomb. He felt strength returning to him but as soon as came into being it began it was drained by what remained of Alpha. He had to act quickly. He began to focus all of his energy, stretching every fibre, every program, every electron that was part of him and punched his way though the walls of the cyber-verse. He found himself forcing his way though massive amounts useless data and connections of the WWW base before he found the net link. His salvation.

He appeared deep in the Undernet floating above the floor. He dropped down like a lead weight unable to maintain his floating state. His body began to fade away. The fight with Megaman and Alpha had taken all of his strength and the last trick he pulled had taken more energy then he could spare. His ocular subroutine gave one last second of sight before to succumbing to the severe damage and went offline leaving him without sight. Once again he was left in complete darkness. All he could do was hear and speak, however speech would do him no good for there was not a soul left in this dark satanic pit. The dark static sky of the Undernet hung heavy as he just laid there. All of his battles, all of his struggles to stay alive would soon end in this humiliating way; if his data didn't fail, a mere virus could do him in. There was nothing left for him to do but wait for the end and listen to a faint scratching noise left in the background. Then one thought popped into his head.

Where the hell was that noise coming from?

He began to strain his ears trying to clarify what it was, it sounded almost like a virus, savage and howling. But this thing (whatever it was) was far too powerful just to be a runoff the mill virus. He could hear the howls coming closer, each one growing in power, a sound that commanded respect. Bass could almost feel the creature's suffering and pain but under that layer there was a feeling he was all to use to, Hatred. This thing, whatever it was had done something thought impossible; it had earned Bass's curiosity.

Now to anyone with sight they would see that the sound was emanating from a huge dog with glairing red eyes. It had grey armour for a skin with faint lights flickering from time to time. It had large pieces of its body missing there were also large slashes straight thought the beast's armour, obvious inflicted by several slashes from a sword battle chip.

Anyone with an ounce of computer knowledge could tell that this being was in the same state of damage as Bass.

'Will you save me?' croaked out Bass.

The creature gave a roar that shook the whole of the area. Bass of course took this as a yes, even if it had been a no he would have done it anyway. For he had survived deletion from an army of navis and he would rather be tormented for all time then suffer deletion by the hand of that piece of human operated rubbish. He slowly began to force him to his feet; an impressive feat for his knee caps had almost been completely smashed and degraded. Using nothing but all of his will power he got shakily to his feet. He reached out his hand and activated the single piece of data that had had served him so well during his lifetime

'Get Ability Program!'

His out stretched hand began to glow a faint blue light. This light began to have a magnetic effect on the great grey beast before him. It began fall apart into pixels of data and flow straight into Bass's out stretched palm. Then bolt of power began to surge outward from his hand and all over his body. He could feel the power threatened to rip him to pieces, in his weakened state this was much harder then it should have been. A strange black light began to emanate around the independent navi. The amount of power that he was producing began to rip apart the floor causing the whole of the area to quake. The navi could feel his body being repaired but it felt more like his data was being shredded into pieces. A savage roar tore itself from his throat. The beast's data was rewriting and combining with the essence of Bass.

He screamed in agony and this strange light became brighter and brighter It felt like the whole sector was about to fall apart but then……..it stopped.

An eerie silence once again reigned over the Undernet. The floor had been destroyed leaving a huge crevice in the middle of the road that didn't seem to end.

And their stood Bass left speechless for what had just happened. He had been completely restored, his armour, his body even his cape looked repaired, almost if the damage had never happened. But Bass's attention was focused on something else.

He had absorbed countless beings, navis and programs before but this power was beyond anything he could have dreamed of. Even the power of Guardian program paled in comparison to this increase. He then checked his body; the deep scar imbedded in his chest was still there, still pulsating with red light, still reminding him of the betrayal and torment he had gone though...good.

He quickly regained his composer and began to float above the ground in his normal fashion. He folded his poncho over his being to hide his body and mouth. With this new power he would continue to be the most feared thing on the net. The first things that he wanted to do were finding that pitiful excuse of a navi and take his vengeance upon him, very slowly.

'Megaman' he said in a voice barely louder then a whisper 'you are MINE!'

And on that note he folded his poncho across his body and transported to another part of the net. Leaving the area empty. Apart from one cloaked figure floating out of sight of Bass. The navi was almost completely invisible due to his billowing black cloak covering his body save for the eerie cold blue eyes. His cloak looked completely black almost as if it was nothing more then a shadow. His was quite a sight.

'We'll see about that' the floating navi spat with nothing but contempt in his voice, he then jacked out to report to his master.

In the quiet town of ACDC, school had just started for the day and all the children had made their way to the school. Well almost all the students.

'I am so dead' gasped a teenager as he rushed to school on his skates at neck breaking speed. His brown hair was being wiped back revealing a blue bandana.

'I told you to wake up' said a much more calm voice coming from the boy's PET hanging from his belt. The PET was blue and if it could it would have been clinging for dear life as its owner race towards his destination. From looking at it you could see that it was obviously a fully customised PET

The teenager racing down the street was Lan Hikari and the voice from the PET was the voice of the navi called Megaman.

Once again Lan had slept in and was now going to be late. He rushed past the front gate and straight to his classroom. He hoped out of his skates and but them in his back pack and hoped his way to ward his doom as he tried to put his shoes on the feet. He stopped right outside the door to his classroom. He took a few deep breaths, braced himself for the worst and went inside.

'Where have you been Lan?' The voice that had just stung Lan like a bucket of ice belonged to his teacher Ms. Mari; she was a kind woman with brown hair but her patience on Lan's constant tardiness was beginning to fade. Lan's face contorted into one that looked like fear.

'I over slept again' Admitted Lan Sulkily his face looking at the floor.

'Just go and take your seat' Ms. Mari sighed

'Yes Ms. Mari' Replied Lan, his sounding his complete defeat, his face still facing the floor.

Lan sulked over to his seat. His friend Dex couldn't help but giggle along with Lan's other friends Mayl and Yai. Lan couldn't help himself from joining his friends. He looked over to his best friends.

First there was Yai a small kid who should be a few years below them but she was moved up due to her unusually high IQ. Her small body was often offset by her rather large head. It was common knowledge that her Farther was the president of Ayano-Tec, one of the largest gaming companies in the world. This made her the envy of more then a few people.

There was also Dex a bit of a brute but a good kid at heart. Easily the largest kid in the class, there was a time that he would have seen to be a bully. But that had changed when everyone saw him friends like Yai and Lan. He had recently moved back from Netopia due to farther getting a new job in Electopia.

Last there was Mayl a sweet girl who had often attempted to shown her feelings for Lan, but Lan being as dense as he is when it comes to this matter, was still clueless.

'Now class' intervened the teacher causing the rest of the class to fall back into attention. 'We have a new student joining this class today. He just moved to ACDC and doesn't have any friends here yet, so be nice.' That last bit of that introduction was barked out making it seem more like an order then a statement.

'Come in' She called to the door.

The door opened to reveal the new student. A boy walked. He had black hair and was just under 6ft. He was wearing white trousers and a black short sleeved shirt covered by a blue denim jacket. His black hair had been gelled up slightly at his forehead and back at his temples. His eyes were an odd grey colour and he had a black customised PET strapped onto his belt. He was also wearing a necklace with the yin and yang symbol on it. His face was set like he was wearing a mask, rather unnerving. He walked slowly to the front of the class. He then faced the class and in a clear voice he said

'My name is Duo, It's a pleasure'


	3. The Data

**Megaman Battle Network- The Data**

_**By Dragon-Knight**_

He then face the class and in a clear voice he said

'My name is Duo, It's a pleasure'

The boy seemed to give off an odd feel of confidence, almost like a chill. His eyes searched the classroom, cold and calculating. But most of this was lost on some of the more dense pupils. His British accent has caused some people to put on shocked faces.

'Why don't you take a seat behind Lan' said Ms. Mari already moving in with her usual cheerful dispostion. Duo took the desk behind Lan sat down. While Ms. Mari started the Chemistry lesson Mayl started to get the feeling that she had seen Duo's face before, it was rather perplexing but she quickly dismissed it as nothing more then a sense of deja vu.

Ms. Mari began to explain about ionic Bonding and how molecules joined together to form Ions. Dex's and Lan's eyes soon began to drift as their concentration vanished and soon turned to drawing pictures on their note pads. Soon the work turned to Net Battling. At the mention of this Dex and Lan perked up almost at once.

'This week we will be looking at an aura viruses, now these viruses are extremely rare and powerful so don't upset if you lose to these viruses. The times will be posted the board.' Said Ms. Mari setting up the board by using her pet. The rest of the class jacked into their terminals.

In the cyber world Megaman, Gutsman, Roll, Glyde and the rest of the regular navis had entered the teaching room and stood waiting for the viruses. Mega took a look around to find the navi that belonged to Duo. The navi at the Duo's terminal was just a regular yellow work navi. Before he could think about this the viruses were released.

The 3 by 6 field was set out before him and staring at him was a wood based aura virus, a floating head and shoulders surrounded by a green energy field that protected it from attacks. Megaman had spent some time on the Undernet and these viruses were easy to beat by now. The Aura3 moved right in front of him and launched its head at him. He dodged to the left and began to charge his buster to full. The virus moved left then right then fired its head at him once again. Mega released the charged plasma shot at the head it collided with a crack. The blast had hit home cracking the viruses head and lowering its defences. The head then retracted to the body at a noticeably slower speed to last time.

'Hey Lan how about some chips?' he asked in an almost bored voice showing his confidence in beating his virus. Lan checked his folder and chose two chips to use.

'M-cannon slot in' he said as his slid the chip into the compartment on his PET. Megaman's arm transformed into a large red cannon. Megaman then spaced his feet out to stop him from being pushed back so much. He lined up the virus and fired. The cannon gave a soft whine as it charged and then discharged the energy. The blast hit the virus's aura making it shatter like a green glass bottle. The Aura3 was now defenceless against his next chip.

'Gutsman3, slot in' Megaman felt his arms change once again this time both of them changed into huge bronze metallic hands, he smashed them into the cyber tiles and watched as a shockwave ripped thought all 3 panels towards the aura-less virus. The wave hit, smashing the virus into digital particles. Just as they were about to fly off they stopped and began join together but not to form the virus again to form some chip data. The blue navi picked it up and checked the label; it was the wood aura chip. The battle was over so Lan had him jack out.

Back in the real world the listings went up on the board. Ms. Mari began to read out the best times. Dex place 3rd in the class with 00:10:78. Sadly Mayl and Yai didn't make the board due to the fact that they had lost to the viruses.

'and the best time in the class was…' said Mari trying to hold some suspense. But it didn't hold because Lan then shouted out

'Me. Thank you my adoring fans….'

'Lan it wasn't you so you can sit down and stop making a fool of your self'

Almost everyone gasped at this. Lan being told off by a teacher was nothing new but this was. Lan was the best battler in the school and one of the top ranked in the world.

'Who was it then?' asked Mayl

'It was Duo' answered Ms. Mari 'He beat Lan in time'. The times came up on the board.

Duo-00:00:46

Lan-00:05:89

Everyone turned to Duo expecting an answer from the new comer. All he did was stay put in his seat still wearing the same set face. Lan was about to ask him how he did it but before he could the bell rang though out the school signalling the end of the day. Everyone left save for Lan. How had someone with a regular navi could beat him was beyond impossible. It didn't make and sense. However if he stood their all day he would be late and worry his mom so he left.

Outside of school in the park Duo was having a conversation with his navi.

'Do you think we over did it a bit?' asked the navi from the pet.

'Maybe just a bit' chuckled Duo.

'So how long do I have to stay in this body?'

'Until I get the battle system working perfectly'

How long will that take?' gasped the navi sounding like he was already bored of his regular navi body.

'about a week' Duo replied 'the sword program isn't working yet and I haven't got to the shield yet'

'I guess I can wait for it, so how about we go home and get some work done'

'OK, the board meeting will be expecting the new fire wall program'

'let's go then'

Duo set his PET to stand by, strapped it to his belt and headed off towards his home.

He had just moved to ACDC from Den city. His Mom had wanted to be in a more open area, Duo had agreed seeing as his was getting very tired of the city. He walked at a slow pace towards his new home. The house was a very modest one considering the amount of income that his family had. After he entered he took of his shoes and started to head up to his room but he noticed that there was a note stuck next to the phone. It said that his Mother had gone shopping for food and would be back soon. Duo just shrugged it off and headed upstairs.

His room was what looked like a very bare one. His room had a bed, TV, Game cube, desk but the odd thing was that their was no computer in the room. The desk was bear, except for a few sheets of paper used for drawing. He then casually threw his coat onto his bed and closed the door behind him. He then headed to the real treasure of the house which was upstairs in the loft.

The entire place had been transformed into a shrine to computers. There were PCs, desks, servers and some equipment that only the SciLab should have. This is Duo did all his work. A kid he might be but his skills at programming was used throughout the world.

He sat down and jacked his navi into the main computer. The inside of his network was huge. The place that his navi appeared in was called the index. It was called that for a good and obvious reason. On That level there was nothing but warp terminals, leading to every point of his house network. The navi headed for the one in the top left hand corner. He was then transported to the development area. This pace had little green programs running around the place in a frantic attempt to keep up with the work set them by Duo.

'Go and check the log program to see what the progress is on the data gathering' Duo said while he began to type away at the keyboard.

The navi confronted the log program to get the report. While the program went on with the days report he couldn't help himself from letting his eyes drift to the centre of the room. There stood a glass tube filled with green liquid; the liquid was in reality a nano-program. Designed to build highly complex pieces of data. Inside the tube stood a navi's body. This body had no OS system (by biological standards a brain) but the body would soon be active and in use, very soon.

Back at Lan's house his was lying on his bed feeling about as frustrated as a person could be.

'How could someone be better then me with a regular navi!' He cried out trying to vent some anger.

'You should try and calm down' said Megaman from his pet trying to comfort his operator. Lan picked up his PET and began to talk to megaman eye to eye.

'Well how do you feel that there is a better navi then you out there?'

'I don't mind.'

'How can you say that?' Asked a shocked Lan. He had been expecting that kind of answer from his navi.

'Because if you try to be the best someone will always be better then you no matter how hard you try'

'I guess your right, I shouldn't be so beaten up about this'

'That's better; now how about some fun on the net before bed'

'Great!'

Lan Headed to his PC and jacked in Megaman. The blue bomber was soon in the cyber world of his owner's computer. After heading thought a warp point he was on the internet.

The glittering sky of the net always amazed him no matter how many times he saw it, but this feeling of wonder soon vanished and he began his way to the ACDC square. The road had some scattered navis here and there but except for them the place was nearly deserted. ACDC being a small town had almost no cyber buildings or attractions of any kind so the place was pretty much open space.

As Megaman raced though the roads leading up to the ACDC cyber square He encountered a few viruses, but they were mostly weak one and he no trouble blasting them into digital pieces. He finally reached the square and Lan decided to take a look at the notice board. There were only two new ones. The first one was asking for help getting an IceBall chip, the next one however was slightly more interesting.

**_Candy: -_** **The other day me and my friend were looking round the Undernet; I know that it is dangerous but I needed some rare chips and my friend came along. Anyway we were ambushed by three really odd viruses that looked like little bugs and they were all surrounded by these weird glowing bubble things. Me and my friend were completely over powered by these buggy jerks and were about to be deleted but then a odd navi appeared. It was wearing a cloak and a hood-thing making it look like a shadow more then anything else, and deleted those things with no effort. Then it just disappeared. Very weird.**

'You don't think he meant Bass do you?' asked Lan sounding more then a bit scared.

'I doubt that, Bass was swallowed up by Alpha remember, the only way that WE could get out was by me self-destructing' replied megaman

'Don't remind me' said Lan, the thought of his navi's near deletion still made his heart fall to a slight degree.

'even if it was Bass he would just deleted this Candy guy too, he isn't the kind of person to go around saving people' Pointed out Megaman.

After thinking for a few seconds Lan formulated an idea 'Maybe we should ask around to see if anyone else knows about this?'

'Good Idea, I have a look around the area' so Megaman set out to find any sort of information of this 'shadow'. After about an hour of ceaselessly searching the ACDC area, they weren't having too much luck. The only time anyone had heard about it was from the posting that Candy made. The search was beginning to look useless. Until Megaman was struck with an idea

'Hey Lan, how about we check the Undernet area, that is where that navi said he saw it?' the navi asked opening a video connection to Lan.

'I don't know about that, I mean a doubt if anyone there would help us with this. Almost everyone there would either run from us or try to delete you'

The blue thought for a while before replying with an answer.

'How about we use the BlackMind program that Chaud gave us, everyone there would think that we were from the Undernet'

'Good idea, but the Undernet is a huge area and I doubt that we could search the whole network in one day'

'We'll just have to do it another day' Said Megaman sounding quite disheartened by the fact that they wouldn't find more on the shadow. Soon their Mum came up and told them to head to bed. Lan had Mega jack out and put the pet in the charger. They would have to continue their chase later.

The next day was Saturday so there was no school and Lan and Co were free to play. They had decided to head to the park to mess around. While they were on the monkey bars Lan told them about the shadow he had read about. They all seemed surprised about it.

'Well I have never heard of this shadow' Said Yai

'Me neither' Added Dex.

'I'm telling you that is what the post said' defended Lan.

They went on like this for a few minutes until Mayl spotted something.

'Hey guys look who's here' she said pointing to an approaching figure.

'Who is it?' asked Dex, everyone by now looking in the direction that Mayl had pointed to. It was Duo.

'Hey guys, what's up?' he asked sounding much more cheerful then he appeared in class. Before anyone could answer Lan jumped down and stared straight at Duo.

'How did you beat me in school the other day, tell me!' Lan shouted sounding very aggressive. Duo silently laughed at Lan's response to a simple greeting.

'Calm down' Duo replied placing both his hand up to his chest in a defensive manner 'It was just some silly test, it meant nothing'

'You're probably right' said Lan calming down now. He started to think about the stupidity of his reaction. But part of him clung to his resentment.

'But...' Duo said letting it hang in the air waiting for Lan's response.

'What'

'If you want to prove yourself you could always net battle me' answered Duo producing his black Pet from his belt.

'You are so on' Lan also prepping his PET.

'Then let's get it started!'

Duo's eyes glinted with success, 'this is just what I need' he thought to himself. Lan had just walked right into his plan.


	4. Data Gathering

**Megaman Battle Network- Data Gathering**

_**By Dragon-Knight**_

'If you want to prove yourself you could always net battle me' answered Duo producing his Pet from his belt.

'You are so on' answered Lan, also prepping his PET.

'Then let's get it started!'

Duo's eyes glinted with success, 'this is just what I need' he thought to himself. Lan had just walked right into his plan.

They both set up their PETs and entered and cyber world created by the two PETs just for their battle. The normal Floor appeared red and blue squares six by three. Megaman appeared on the blue side and waited for the other navi appeared. The body soon began to materialize on the red side. It was the same navi as the one he had seen in the school network. The same navi that had beaten him, but he wouldn't be beaten this time. The navi was a basic yellow and green one with a visor for eyes and no mouth. It clenched it hands and fell into a martial arts position. Megaman when into his regular form and waited for the 'bell' as it were. The words 'Ready' were floating in the air waiting for each operator to choose some chips to start with. It didn't take long for Lan and Duo to get the battle chips they needed set up. The words then changed from 'ready' to 'FIGHT!'

Lan made his move first. Megaman's arm converted to a red cannon to which the barrel was aimed directly at the navi. The discharge of the cannon pushed Mega back slightly but the blast headed right for the defenceless green navi, but instead of moving out of the way his just raised one hand and clicked his fingers. He began to fade out, like an old photograph ageing with time. Soon his entire body had disappeared. The energy went right though the air were he was standing and just kept on coming, right off the platform.

'He's using an Invis chip!' warned Lan sounding desperate knowing that his reputation was at stake. The blue navi began to look in all directions, seeing as his opponent was invisible this was pointless, but he needed to be ready for went the chip wore off. All of a sudden a blue ball was chucked from the red area, popping into sight without warning. He had barely enough time to move out of the way before the IceBall froze the panel he was standing on. That ball was followed by a second one; this time Megaman didn't have time to dodge the bomb. The ball hit him giving covering him in a blue smoke that soon became ice and encased him in a frozen body cast. The invis chip wore off leaving the green and yellow navi revealed. He moved inline with Megaman began to charge his buster up. Before the buster could finish charging the ice surrounding Megaman began to glow a deep red. The navi simply looked ahead quite curious as what was going on. Just then the ice exploded in a blast of red light destroying the frozen prison and blinding everyone. The commercial navi cringed at the blast but soon looked ahead to see just what had happened

Megaman was free but he had changed. His right arm was now much bigger; more armour had seemed to form onto his glove. The data converter on his back had also increased in size. His colour had also changed from blue to red. The air was shimmering around him as his power heated up the surrounding area. He then just slowly raised his now armoured arm in a fist towards his foe. The green navi didn't even have time to think about what had just transpired because at that moment Mega's arm morphed from his regular fist into huge buster cannon. He opened fire doing a great deal of damage to the regular navi. The buster shots were tearing down his HP. He could feel every shot tear at him, ripping though his armour. The Regular navi began to move out of the line of fire and into safety.

'What the hell was that?' Duo asked 'How did Megaman change?' Lan was looking rather happy with himself

'Megaman has the ability to change his form, at the moment he's using heatguts style meaning that he's more powerful and can generate heat energy to melt ice.'

'Very impressive' Duo complemented 'but this battle isn't over.'

At that moment Duo's navi moved to the center square of his side of the field.

'Let's see if you can stand up to this, Slot in PlanetMan ver3, download!'

The navi held out his arms wide and in one sweeping motion he smacked his hands together. The sound they produced was much louder then it should have been. The noise echoed throughout the cyber verse. Four different coloured planets appeared surrounding Mega. They moved together and in one bone shattering smash crushed him. The explosion they created a bright flash of light that forced both operators and the navi to look away. When the navi looked back at Megaman he found him on one knee trying to get up. His body had been crushed by the attack and the resulting exposition had cracked his helmet in several different places. Duo was impressed but not surprised, he had expected him to survive, but to see him on his feet already was quite remarkable.

'I should have seen that coming' grunted out mega though gritted teeth as he got to his feet 'I didn't expect to see a regular navi with such a rare chip'

'Never underestimate your opponent' the navi replied sounding very human for a regular navi.

'Don't get cocky, any novice can score a hit with a navi chip lets see how good you really are'.

The navi responded to this by morphing his hand to a buster. A softly growing whine began to form from the buster as it began to charge up. Mega just stood rooted to the spot but soon he began to change again, his arm shrunk back to normal along with the size of the data converter on his back and his blazing red faded leaving a sombre blue. Then he just slowly crossed his arms waiting for the move.

Duo's navi fired the steaming plasma shot straight at mega.

Before the shot could hit the blue navi, he blurred suddenly and disappeared from sight. The regular navi was confused to just what had happened.

'He's behind you' the urgent call form his operator brought him back to focus, just in time as mega planted his foot straight into his back. This set the helpless navi falling to the cyber tiles landing on his chest.

'That's why he changed' Duo thought 'in his original form he had far greater speed'. Back on the duelling field Megaman stood gloating over the body of the navi.

'Big mistake Lan' Duo shouted, sounding un-unnervingly calm as he picked up a chip from his folder. 'Long sword, Slot in!'

Duo's chip began to morph the navi's arm into a long beam sword, giving off a strange light blue glow. The spun around and swung the sword right at MegaMan, forcing him to doge out of the way. The navi slowly picked himself up; it seems the hits that megaman had given him were beginning to take their toll. Once on his feet he placed the sword behind him and his left arm out for balance. Once the makeshift battle pose was done he made a mad dash at megaman. Lan was quick to respond to this by inserting a knight sword battle program into one of the pets chip slots.

Megaman's arm also began to change into a sword, but this was much bigger and was giving off an eerie glow of green, illumining his face giving him an almost fearful quality. The two foes charged and their blades met with an odd metallic buzzing sound, the sound of cyber blades clashing. They stayed gridlocked for some time until Mega kicked his opponent back and jumped bringing his blade down right onto his helpless foe. The much slower navi didn't have the speed or the agility of mega, so with no other options he was forced to block and take the full brunt of the strike. The much weaker navi to lose his ground but once again the two navis were back in a stalemate. Duo knew that his regular navi wouldn't be able to hold up against Megaman for long so he had to make this quick and get what he had came for.

Outside of the battle field Dex, Yai and Mayl were watching with interest. Dex was a netbattler so he was expected to watch, but Yai and Mayl were quite a surprise. The battle was becoming quite intense. The whole thing had everyone griped to the screens of the two pets. Mayl as it seems wasn't watching the match at all, her attention laid somewhere else. She had her eyes focused on Duo racking her brain for the nagging in the back of her head that told her that she had seen him before, the feeling she had in class had no gone away. The whole thing seemed crazy, she knew that she had never met him before but where this familiarity was was coming from she had no idea.

Back on the duelling ground, the two navis were still deadlocked. However this wouldn't last long, the regular navi was about to lose his strength and any hope of winning. Duo knew this, but he had a plan.

'long sword, slot in!'

The losing navi's other arm also transformed into another sword, an exact duplicate of the one in his right arm. He brought the newly formed sword and slashed at megaman's chest. The blade streaked right thought his body leaving a blue blurred line in his chest. The blue bomber's eye closed involuntary as the blade slashed across his chest. He quickly forced himself to push him self backward before his opponent could strike him again. Megaman took a few steps back, as he did his repair algorithm started working. The odd blur across his chest began to replace itself with the normal colour. Although Megaman looked just tired he had lost almost all of his health. He had to think of something fast or he would lose. The regular navi speed towards Mega to deliver the final blow. Lan made one swift move and reached for three chips from his folder. Megaman understood what Lan was going to do and got ready for the surge of power. Then in totally synchronized they said

'program advance' together in one clear voice. Duo was intrigued by this, But it didn't matter he had told his navi what to do. Lan and megaman continued with their synchronized talking and went on to finish the advance.

'Slot in Fireblade, Aquablade, Elecblade'. The sword in megaman's arm began change into a thinner blade; the colour began to give out a bright white light.

'life sword3!'

With that said the sword wielding Megaman rushed towards the navi, his feet were a blur against the cyber panels as he ran. Then without warning he disappeared, moving so fast that the regular navi's ocular subroutines couldn't keep up with him. Then his blue body just seemed too materialized right in front of the navi and kept on moving. The blade slashed right though the yellow and green armour like it was nothing but air. The navi felt the searing pain in his chest as the blade destroyed what was last of his HP. He fell to the floor as his body gave into the lack of energy; his arm began to change from swords back to arms. He lay there for a few seconds before he was transported back to his PET. Megaman had his arm morph into his arm and then went back to his PET.

The Two net-battlers disconnected their PETs and hung them on their belts. The Battle had certainly boosted Lan's confidence about his skills.

'Well done Lan' Said duo chuckling as he disconnected the cable from the two PETs 'that was the best battle I've had in ages' This of course was the truth.

Duo held his hand out. Lan's face was slowly turning into a beaming smile. The frustration that he had been keeping inside him slowly began to diminish. 'Thanks, you were pretty amazing yourself' Lan said taking Duo's hand in a firm handshake.

'Well I've got to get home and do some work, nice meeting you guys' Duo said as he began to walk away.

'What! You just came to duel Lan!' came the annoyed voice of Yai.

'That sounds about right' Duo was now jogging backward while answering Yai, slowly turning around and continued jogging back to his house. The group continued to watch him till he turned into a corner and disappeared from sight. It was then that Mayl, who had kept quit during the duel between Lan and Duo spoke up

'Actually I think I'll head home too' She said pulling on her blue and pink backpack.

'What! Your going too' Said Dex feeling slightly shocked by this.

'well in that case' sighed Yai slowly getting up 'I'll be going home as well'

On that note the two girls left leaving Dex and Lan alone in the Park.

Duo uploaded his navi and checked on his programming to make sure that everything was in working order before activating him.

'That was NOT fun' the defeated navi said the moment his vocal subroutine came online.

'Sorry but we needed to lose in order to get what we want, so did you get it'

'Yep, I got all we needed on this guy, his data was very intense, I had to keep it from corrupting and fight off Megaman at the same time, not easy'

'Don't worry' said Duo trying to be as caring as he could be 'Once we get the data uploaded you'll see that It was worth the wait.' A demonic smile crept onto Duo's lips as the prospect of his greatest work coming true.

It was the longest ten minuet walk of his life. He felt like a little kid racing home to play on a brand new game. Duo rushed to his house not even bothering to take of his shoes or his coat and headed straight for his lab. He uploaded his pet into the main frame and waited for his navi to get to work.

In the cyber world the navi had entered the index and headed for the warp point were he would be taken to have Megaman's data downloaded out of his body.

He soon found himself in the familiar surroundings of the developing sector. He headed towards a set of large consoles next to the main tube with the new navi's body. A green program stood watch over the controls and their readings. The navi approached the program stood back and let the navi get to work.

In the real world Duo was working on the rest of the new navi's programming. He had finished the sword program, but the shield was being a hard nut to crack. He had gotten the defence subroutines from the Iron Body chips he owned and data from the Famous Protoman. The hard bit was trying to sort thought all the data and combine the good pieces of code together while removing or in some cases replace with more effective ones. Then he had to program the rest of the shield, and this was a very large pain. But it would be worth it, Duo had predicted that if the shield worked it should have more power then any other shield that a navi could hold. The prospect of this kept getting him excited and he made some very stupid mistakes but on the hole the project was coming along quite well. He had already finished the fire wall program for the company and delivered it, they said that it should be on the market by the next month. It was a silly thing really, no firewall or protection program could ever compare to the security he had around his house network. The houses cyber world was an impossible fort to penetrate and that is what he was very sure about.

The process of transferring the data over to the main system was about to begin. The navi held in its hand a small glowing chip, the data collected during the battle with Megaman. The navi inserted the chip into the main console and opened up a communication window to the real world.

A beeping sound began to be emitted from the computer that Duo was working on. A small yellow icon had also appeared on the middle of the flat screen. Duo clicked on the icon and a window with the face of his navi opened up into view.

'Have you uploaded the data yet?' He asked still felling a great sense of impatience. The prospect of looking at the data of the navi who took down the World Three and Gospel was almost too much.

'Yes, we just need to sort though the data and it'll be ready for the new system.'

'We have to be very careful' Duo warned sounding very grave 'No one has ever tried this before. We have to make sure that it doesn't blow up in our faces'

'Your right of coarse, I'll upload the data to you'

Duo cleared all of the windows on his desktop and waited for the data to come up. A new window popped up on the screen. Soon the data of Megaman began to scroll up. Duo stared at the programs with disbelief.

'That navi is far more advanced then I would have thought' Said Duo in complete awe over this. 'Whoever wrote this navi program was a genius'.

'But you can figure it out can't you?' asked the Navi over the speakers, a tinge of hope shining though his tone.

'I not sure if I can' Duo admitted 'These files are like nothing I've ever seen before'

Duo began to look though the masses of data shown on his screen, files upon files of data; each one was stranger then the last.

'These personality files are huge, and their structure looks very odd it almost looks like…… wait a minute what's this? Hub.bat?'

Back at Mayl's house both she and Roll were searching for why that boy Duo seemed so familiar. While Roll dashed though all of the internet trying to get connections, Mayl looked at all the magazines she had bought in the last few weeks. It was a slim chance that she had seen him in one of them. Roll had gone though all of the major city areas and checked all of the message boards and talked to all of the people she met. However all of the answers were the same, they had never heard of Duo. Mayl threw down the 'today' magazine she had been reading. She couldn't find a single reference or slight chance of mentioning Duo. 'Who the hell is this guy?' Shouted Mayl, beginning unable to find any information on this boy was beginning to wear her patience down to a dangerously low level. She went to her pink PET and began to look at what her Navi was up to. Roll seemed to have given up on the crusade as well.

'Any news?' She asked hoping that Roll had gotten any information on Duo.

'Not a thing I'm afraid, but there is a slim chance I know how to get some'

'How?'

'A program mentioned that a new search engine site had opened up in the Yoto region, they say that they could find anything or ANYONE' Said Roll putting emphasis on a certain word.

'Lets try that' Mayl ordered, her voice coated with annoyance with the almost impossible task. With that Roll headed off to the Yoto square. A single thought went though Mayl mind

'I WILL find out who you are Duo, I will!'


	5. not done yetThe great search

**Megaman Battle Network- The great search**

_**By Dragon-Knight**_

'Not a thing I'm afraid, but there is a slim chance I know how to get some'

'How?'

'A program mentioned that a new search engine site had opened up in the Yoto region, they say that they could find anything or ANYONE' Said Roll putting emphasis on the certain word.

'Lets try that' Mayl ordered, her voice coated with annoyance with the almost impossible task, Mayl had never been one to be easily annoyed but this sense that something was more irritating then worrying. With that Roll headed off to the Yoto square. A single thought went though Mayl mind

'I WILL find out that you are Duo, I will!'

Roll could only look on with embarrassment.

Within seconds roll back to rushing round the net. The connection to Mayl's computer terminal was close so she could enter her home page. It didn't take long for her to reach the ACDC area. Mayl's Security cube stood in the way blocking the entrance. Being that Roll had the pass code she simply ran through it like it wasn't there. After entering the home page she soon entered the shortcut transfer to the Yoto Square. After she arrived in the square she didn't waste any time with the net merchants or the message board she simply ran to the Yoto net. Now Roll had no idea where this new search engine was located nor did Mayl, the program wasn't very sure about the details, all it had heard was a rumour. After conversing with Mayl they both decided that they would have to look for the new site.

After they had been looking for about five minutes they found something. They have discovered a new transfer point the second area. Over it was a sign saying:-

'Yoto search engine, we can find ANYTHING'

'Looks like we found it' said Roll sounding relived that soon the tension that Mayl had been building up would soon be released and they could get back to there lives.

'Well let's go in and find him'

'Right'

Roll took a few steps to the warp point. She soon vanished in a flash of bright yellow light. She found herself in a small square shaped area. Facing her was a desk manned by a commercial navi. All of the walls were covered with live news reports aside from the wall behind the desk and the navi; it appeared to be blank and no use.

'Hello' he greeted 'Welcome to the search site, you name it and we can find it'

The navi's high pitch voice had taken Roll by surprise and the manner it which it spoke was so fast that it took a few moments for her to fully take it what it had just said.

'Oh, hi' Replied Roll, an awkward silence had filled the cyber air as she attempted to understand the navi 'Can you do searches on people as well as items and web sites'

'Yes, but the information we can give you is very limited, oh yes, we can't just give out personal information about everyone. It would be most rude, don't you think so'

'Y…Yes, of course'

Roll had lost the navi midway again and just decided to agree to whatever it had just said. She did however get the part about personal information but it would just have to do.

'OK then' the speedy navi continued 'what do you want to be searched for'

'There's a new student in my operator's class and she wanted to know anything about him. His name's Duo'

'Anything else about him'

'What?'

'Like, where does he live?'

'Oh, ACDC town in Electopia'

'Very well then'

The navi began to type this into the console that appeared on the desk. The navi's fingers soon began to glide over the keyboard in an almost fluid motion. Several windows began to appear on the screen at the back of the room. Roll had only a fraction of a second to recognise each of the pictures before they blazed on. The search lasted for the better part of a minute.

'That IS odd' exclaimed the navi 'we have done a complete search of all of the legal net there is no record of anyone living in ACDC called Duo.'

'What!'

The first thought that crossed Roll's head was that this place can't have been as great as it boasted to be. She could only imagine what Mayl must be going though. This whole situation was beginning to make no sense, the new boy who beats Lan in the school at virus busting, then him just owing a regular commercial navi and then losing to Lan in a net battle. The whole thing seemed to be like a bad plot line produced from an inexperienced writer.

'Odd'

This expression from the search navi snapped Roll out of her stream of thought and brought her to focus on the, still irritating, navi.

'What?'

'Well, it's just that, are you sure that IS his real name?'

The question that had just posed seems vaguely odd, but it soon began to float into place and all of a sudden seemed quite simple. With the rush to gain all the information they could, they had over looked the clearest fact. They had no idea. The name that they were given was extremely vague, first or last name. Real or nickname, it could have been any one of them.

'I don't know' Roll was force to answer.

It did appear as this silly little crusade was to come to an end.

'I do have one idea' the search navi voiced

Apparently not. The awkward search navi then explained that since the school records were on file, it would be a simple thing to gain at the very least the background information on this 'Duo'. Roll grudgingly accepted, it was better then nothing.

An odd chirping sound filled the room. Roll turned to meet the eyes of the navi behind the counter.

'I've found something.'

The dark sky of the Undernet hung heavy as always. The irregular pathways, the corrupted files. The biggest bin in all of the cyber verse. But even bins have a sense of order, this is known as the ranking system. The numbers rank between ten and one. The higher the rank the more power you had over the people there. At the moment the current ranked number four was having a very bad day.

A scream tore from his throat as a claw ripped though his arm. His left appendage faded into nothing leaving only a static vision of a shoulder.

He fell to the ground staring up at his assailant. It was a navi cloaked in shadows, only leaving his glowing yellow eyes.


End file.
